The Magical Night
by LoonyNargel
Summary: Luna is feeling lonley and empty, but what happens when she finds a journal belonging to a certain blonde haired boy. Rated M for later chapters. This is my first fic that i've written so please no hate
1. Strange Thoughts

The Magical Night

Luna had never really taken an interest in anybody before, but now she felt like she needed someone, who, she didn't know. She knew it was just hormones, but she was tired of being pushed around and treated like an outcast. Being alone was something she had much experience in, but now she had enough, she wanted to hold and curl up to when things got tough, to dance with someone at the Christmas parties rather than sit on her own in the corner, reading the Quibbler, she wanted to be with a person who would whisper sweet nothings into her ear in times of pain. The looks she'd been receiving in the past week's had been getting to her. _"They never seemed to hurt so much, why start now."_ She shook her head, getting rid of any unwanted thoughts. She skipped up the stone steps in the Ravenclaw common room, towards the girl's dormitory. She hummed a upbeat tune to herself, loosening her blue and bronze tie, she undid the top button of her crystal white shirt. She came to a plain wooden door; she clutched the large metal ring that hung from the wood, twisting it, it opened with a creak. She stepped in and shut the door behind herself. She scanned the room to make sure she was alone, and then she ran and jumped into the air, landing softly on her bed. She lied on it for a few minutes doing nothing just staring at the ceiling. She sighed lightly and sat up, she stood up and pulled off her robes, tossing them on the bed, she slipped of her shoes and socks, and then proceeded to pull off her black v-neck jumper. She unbuttoned her shirt, each button making the fabric looser on her skin. She tugged it off, letting it fall to the floor; she shivered at the feel off the cool air against her pale skin. The clip on her skirt unbuckled as she pulled it apart, it fell down, her slender legs and to the floor. Luna was now in nothing but her bra and panties, she knelt down and pulled a suitcase from under her bed, she clicked it open to reveal a pair of pink silk pyjamas, and she put them on the bed and stood back up. She pinched the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, she grabbed the silk trousers and slid them on, she then unclipped her bra and it slid off her arms and down on to the floor, she looked down at her pale mounds and giggled which made them bounce, she grabbed the silk shirt and put it on buttoning it up. She grabbed her wand and flicked it at the pile of cloths on the bed, making them fold up and stack themselves on Luna's trunk at the end of her bed; she smiled broadly and walked towards the window, sitting down on the large windowsill. She tucked her wand behind her ear and stared out at the snowy landscape. She started to hum again and soon fell asleep.


	2. Cho's Comfort

Chapter 2: Cho's Comfort

Luna was awoken by a muffled voice coming from downstairs; she rubbed her eyes of sleepiness and stared at the door with a blank expression. Clicking of shoes could be heard from outside the door. The ring shifted and the door swung open and very happy Cho Chang walked in, she closed the door behind herself and walked to her bed, from there she removed her robes and dropped them on the floor. Cho lay on her bed and sighed.

"Hello, Cho" Luna said enthusiastically. Cho stiffened at the suddenness of the voice, she turned to see Luna sat on the windowsill; she loosened up at the sight of her.

"Oh hey Luna didn't see ya there" Cho said with smile.

"No, you wouldn't of, you're heads full of Wrackspurts" Luna said, grabbing her wand from behind her ear, she pointed it at Cho. "This should help. Wrackto Disparo" she said loudly. Cho looked up at the ceiling, her vision blurring slightly then returning to normal.

"Wow thanks Luna that really helped. I feel like I can think more clearly" she said with a hint of amazement in her voice. Luna nodded.

"Wrackspurts enjoy clouding the minds of the innocent" she said, monotone. Cho looked at her suspiciously.

"What's the matter" she said, sitting up on the bed. Luna looked at her.

"Nothing's the matter" she said quickly. Cho stood and walked to the windowsill, sitting down next to Luna.

"Luna tell me the truth" she said, placing a hand on Luna's shoulder. Luna looked at her.

"I told you, nothing's the matter" she said in a frustrated tone. Cho lifted her legs up and crossed them.

"Luna I've known you for years and if you think you can lie to me you're mistaken, now tell me please, what is the matter". Tears welled up in her eyes and started falling down her face as she embraced Cho.

"I don't want to be alone any more. I want to be with someone" she said, sobbing in to Cho's chest. Cho gentle stroked her hair.

"But you're not alone, you're with us" she said. Luna lifted her head.

"No I want to be with someone who is kind and caring and doesn't think I'm a... loony". Cho grabbed her shoulders lifting her up so that they were eye to eye.

"Don't talk about yourself like that, you are perfect just the way you are and I'm sure there's a guy out there who will love you for who you are" Cho said, Luna rested her head upon Cho's chest once more.

"Hey Cho" Luna said quietly.

"Yes Luna" Cho replied.

"Thanks". Cho smiled.

"No problem".


	3. Late Night Read

Chapter 3

Late Night Read

When Luna awoke she was lying in her bed, she stretched out and yawned, she looked over to Cho who was asleep in her own bed, Luna smiled and flung the covers over to the side of the bed, she swivelled her hips making her spin. Her feet dangled over the wooden floor, she leaned forward and stood up and she stretched out again and picked up her wand, tucking it behind her ear. Lune strolled to the door of the circular room and reached for the large metal ring. It felt cold on her skin when she twisted it and pulled the door open. She tipped-toed down the stone stairs to a cobble stone archway. The common room was spacious and cosy, to the left were tables and chairs with large, long windows, to the right there were dark blue satin armchairs set in a circle and a mahogany table in the centre, towards the front of the room was a grand fireplace with a luxurious blue couch in front. Luna walked over and sat on the fluffy mass of the couch. She looked at the fireplace and took her wand and pointed it at the fire place.

"Incendio" she uttered quietly. Sparks flickered from her wand and the wood set alight making the common room glow a light orange. "That's better" she said sinking into the couch. A few minutes passed, nothing but the crackling of the fireplace was heard, until a noise came from outside the portrait door. Luna stood and pointed her wand at the source of the noise, footsteps paced up and down and finally disappeared, once they were completely gone, Luna opened the door and peered out, she held her wand above her head."Lumos." The tip of her wand exploded with white light. She looked around but saw nothing, she sighed and glanced down, she glared suspiciously at a book that had been discarded on the ground, she picked it up and flipped it open. Dates and times were written at the top of the pages, followed by very neat hand writing. _"It must be someone's journal"_ Luna thought, turning the pages to find the nearest entry. "27th of November, but that's today" she exclaimed, she read on.

"I curse myself for what I'm about to say but I can't take it, I must tell someone, today I felt strange, I don't know how to describe it but I feel like something's missing, although I can't place what's wrong with me, my heart lifts at the sight of this girl, I've been looking at her for the past few days, but today I could hardly take my sight off of her, I don't know why but her beauty captivates me, from her pearl white hair and her silvery grey eyes. I must ask myself, father would be so disappointed, but am I in love with Luna Lovegood."

Luna lifted her head from the book and gasped, she flipped the pages frantically trying to find a name. She flicked to the back page where she saw the same writing but what the words said shocked her more than what she just read. Staring her in the face were six words.  
"This journal belongs to Draco Malfoy."


	4. Revealing Truths

Chapter 4

Revealing Truths

Luna stared mouth open at the name; she couldn't think straight, all she could do was fall against the wall and slide down it, sitting on the cold floor; she dropped her wand, making the light shrink back into the expertly carved piece of wood. She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, breathing deeply.

"This is got to be a prank, I mean, Draco no way" she said, unable to contain herself.

"Oh I assure you this is no prank" a voice came from the shadows. Luna grabbed her wand and light emerged from it.

"Who's there" Luna said in a panicking voice. Draco appeared from the shadows.

"Hello Luna" he said, his platinum blonde hair sparkling in the light. He was dressed smartly, favouring a charcoal black suit with a pristine white shirt and black tie.

"Draco" Luna said, lifting her wand and aiming it at him. Draco put his hands up in innocence.

"I don't want to fight and judging by what you just read, you know I wouldn't want to hurt you." Luna lowered her wand and held up Draco's journal.

"Is it true" she said quietly. Draco nodded.

"I didn't want you to find out like this" he said, sitting down on one of the steps. Luna sat next to him.

"Tell me why" she said. Draco looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Tell you what" he said, Luna smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me why you love me" she said her voice light and chirpy. Draco blushed and coughed.

"Well I... uh. I first saw you in my fifth year, ever since then I've never been able to take my eyes off you, I couldn't bear to talk to you that's why I've stayed away from you all these years. But I can't keep going on without you knowing. I've been waiting to say this for years and now that I finally have the chance I can't find the words" he said, looking down at the floor. Luna was now face to face with him.

"Say it" she whispered in his ear. Draco took a deep breath.

"Luna. I love you." Luna smiled and grabbed Draco, bringing him into the first kiss of many.

**Authors Note**

**Hey, dudes and dudettes just wanted to let you know, that I'm really thankful for all you're support.**

**I know these chapters aren't very long but I'm planning to fix that when i write my next one.  
**

**So thanks and see ya later.  
**


	5. Boring Days, Playful Nights

Chapter 5

Boring Days, Playful Nights

Draco broke the kiss and brushed a strand of Luna's pearl hair behind her ear, she smiled as he cupped her cheek bringing her into another kiss. She didn't know how long it lasted, but to her it didn't matter; she just didn't want it to end. Draco broke the kiss and quickly looked down at the floor. Luna placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong" she said, worried in her voice. Draco looked at her, his hair hanging down covering half of his face; he too had a look of worry.

"No... It's just, are you certain you want me kissing you" he said quietly. Luna moved in closer to him.

"What do you mean" she said. Draco smiled slightly.

"I'm a deatheater Luna so are you sure you want to fall in love with me" he said, sadness in his eyes. Luna smiled.

"I don't care what you are; you could be a crumpled horn Snarlax." Draco smiled.

"I don't know what that means but thank you." Luna brought him into another kiss.

XXX

After a few minutes Luna broke the kiss and smiled sultry.

"Do you want more" she said, undoing one of the buttons on her silk shirt. Draco smiled and nodded. "Follow me" Luna said, grabbing his hand and running up the stone stairs. Draco was hauled up and was running after her. She opened a wooden door and kept running. Draco stopped and closed the door quietly, he looked back to find Luna had disappeared. He cursed and ran down the corridor and turned the corner to see a door sink into the wall, he smirked and closed his eyes and focused.

"_I wan... No, I need her" _he thought. He opened his eyes to see grand double doors evaporate out of the wall, he smiled and walked towards it, he opened it and looked inside to see Luna standing in the middle of the room, she smiled and undid another button on her shirt. Draco walked towards her and brought her into a kiss. She undone his tie and threw it on the ground, he dropped his jacket on the floor and undid a few of his buttons, they kissed again, moaning into each other's mouths. Draco pulled off his shirt tossing it somewhere in the room. Luna ran her hands down his muscular chest, he sighed with pleasure at her touch. He undid the rest of Luna's buttons and let the top slide off her shoulders leaving her bear. She closed her eyes tightly and covered herself. Draco smiled and lent in closer to her.

"It's okay, you're beautiful the way you are" he whispered in her ear, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He nodded and she removed her arms away from her chest revealing her pale white breasts. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips, then bent down a took one of her breasts into his mouth and started to suck on it gently, Luna gasped with pleasure and ran her fingers through his platinum hair. Draco raised his hand and started to lightly pinch and pull her nipple. He pushed her backwards and she fell through the air and landed on a black and green king sized bed, she looked back at the bed then back at Draco and smiled. He reached up and grabbed the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and pulled them down. Luna closed her legs immediately and blushed; Draco smiled and held her hand.

"It's alright, we don't have to do this if you don't want to" he said calmly. Luna breathed deeply.

"No, its okay, I want to do this" she said, spreading her legs and for the first time Luna was completely nude in front of someone, Draco lent forward and ran his tongue up and down her sex, Luna shivered with pleasure. She cried out as Draco started to flick her clit with every lick. Luna panted heavily as Draco inserted one of his fingers and started to slide it in and out, he sucked on her clit, adding another finger. By now Lune was screaming with pleasure as her walls clamped down on his fingers. Her juices exploded and poured into his mouth, he swallowed and stood up, whipping the rest of her juices from his chin. He looked at Luna who was sweating and panting heavily.

"Did you enjoy that" he said, Luna looked up at him and nodded, Draco grinned and started to undo his belt. "You want more." Luna nodded again.

"Yes please" she said in a husky tone. Draco pulled down his trousers and boxer and positioned himself above Luna. He gave her a reassuring smile and bent down to kiss her.

"You can still change your mind if you're no ready." Luna shook her head.

"I've been waiting for this moment for as long as you have" she said softly. Draco smiled and thrust slowly into her. Luna moaned in pleasure. Draco let her adjust to his length before thrusting in and out of her slowly, each thrust making Luna moan louder and louder, Draco groaned as Luna dug her nails in to his back, leaving small puncture marks. "Fa... Faster" she cried, Draco abided and sped up his thrusts making Luna scream with joy, Draco thrust harder into her.

"DRACO" Luna screamed in ecstasy, as her walls closed around him. He grabbed her and pulled her up so she was sat on top of him; he bounced her up and down as he sucked on one of her breasts, she ran her fingers through his hair and fisted them when he gently bit her tit. Draco knew he was close so he sped up making Luna yell in pleasure, he moaned loudly as he released into her. Luna purred in joy as Draco gently rested her on the bed and covered her up with the soft duvet. She soon fell asleep and dreamed of the wonderful feeling she just experienced.

XXX

When morning came, Luna woke to see Draco stood staring her, she smiled and sat up, she wrapped her arms around him and he smiled.

"Morning" he said playfully, Luna giggled and kissed him, Luna sighed.

"Why didn't you leave" she asked. Draco eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean" he said, Luna sighed again.

"Many of the boys in this school will just use a girl for sex then leave in the night, why didn't you" she said quietly. Draco smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Because, I love you Luna and I mean that, and I would never leave you." Luna smiled and brought Draco into a long and passionate kiss.

**Authors Note**

**Phew! Now that was a long chapter. So that's it guys I would really appreciate it if you review this.  
**

**So I'll see you later, with my next fic. See Ya  
**


End file.
